I'm not powerful enough 13 REASONS WHY
by corrie-anais
Summary: Clay was awfully depressed when Hannah died, a month passed since Hannh died, he loses a friend, and goes insane.


It was the end of the day, Clay would be usually riding home with his bycicle, or go with Tony if he didn't have his bicycle. What happened yesterday, and today , broke him.

"Hey, Clay." Tony showed up infront of Clay , that seemed to be shoving a pill bottle and a book into his book back that was open next to him. "Hey, Tony, so what do you want?". Clay seemed to be fidgeting - alot. He was fidgeting with his hands, rubbing his neck, his foot tapping, and his eyes can't focus on Tony's face. Tony ignored his fidgeting, "I wanted to talk about something, so, there has been some messaging in my phone." Clay was confused, he never texts Tony. "So, the messages say that it's Clay. You seem to make alot of insults, and shared a picture of you in my house, so whats going on, why are you stalking me?" Clay was shocked, he couldn't process words, the only thing he can say was , "I - I'm sorry, but I've never uh, done that." Tony made a face that said - clearly, 'I know you did it.' he looked down for a second, as if something was there and he looked back up again. "I'm sorry Clay, but if you're going to be doing that - I'm going to have to cut you off as my friend." Suddenly, Clay could feel his eyes water, he fought them back, he blinked alot to keep the tears away. He started to rub his eyes, and mostly his face, as the bell rang and the halls started to empty. Tony started walking to his class, as Clay started to walk to the nearest bathroom. It seemed empty so he went to a stall, his eyes started exploding into tears, as he raised his hand to his mouth, making the whimpers and screams of sadness muffled, he was crying so hard he started to sweat, and a migraine seemed to kick in, making the pain worse his thoughts raced, as he had a fear of going insane, his hands reached to his book back, trying to find the pill bottle but he didn't see them.

He was about to go insane.  
He instantly started to explode more, the pictures of Hannah started popping up - her suffering , her broken soul, her death. It tore him even more, creating the panic attack he was having even more worse. His chest throbbed, his heart swelled and the headache just made it worse, his mouth screaming words that were uncontrollable, shouting his feelings, until it all shut down. His eyes became emotionless, his whole body felt like it was being pushed by a big burden, he stood up, got his bookback and left the bathroom. His eyes look blank, as if it could stare into the most funniest scenes, but still be empty as a black hole. He left the bathroom, feeling sick and nauseous, but he ignored it. Just ignore it. The negative thoughts swirling in his mind became more powerful every second , same to his body.

It felt like it was never ending, he walked out of the school, normally. He went outside and looked at everything, just wondering why Earth was so fucked up to him, why it was fucked up to everyone. So many sick people, he hurried out Liberty High, it felt like hours has passed to him , his limbs wouldn't work properly as his eyes became more droopy, he walked for about 5 minutes now, but as he continued, it was 2 hours. 5 hours. 10 hours. Where was he going? He didn't know, he just continued walking down the road, his eyes met with another person. In a dark alley, this was definitely sketchy scene to Clay.

Bryce.

Bryce, could see the emptiness in his eyes, but he didn't care. Over course, it was Bryce Walker.  
"Hey, how ya doing, Clay?" Clay ignored him, continuing walking, as he felt an arm grab his hoodie. Clay tried to cut off his arm, but the grip only got stronger as Bryce held him down with Clay's arm on his back, Clay was crying , already, "Aw, Clay Jensen, the fucker and pussy who is crying." Clay's heart could immediately break, but it didn't break easily, Bryce though, he felt excited - to end the "little bastard" but he wanted to break Clay first.  
Clay's legs squirmed, begging for the pushing to stop, as Bryce pulled out a 2 pieces of rope that were long, and tape. Bryce pulled Clay's hair, and instantly put the rope around his arms and legs He put tape around Clay's mouth like a gag, and next thing you know, Bryce blindfolded him and then the fun for Bryce begins.

"Clay, oh Clay. .You know you've fucked up majorly, right?" Clay was still crying, but it turned into sobbing as soon as he felt Bryce's zipper start coming down, one by one, every zip sound pierced Clay's ear, making it worse for him as he closed his eyes. "Suck it, bitch." He felt hostile, but mostly empowered by humiliation and guilt. Clay started sweating, real bad, as his mouth was soon filled with a member of Bryce. Bryce kept thrusting into Clay's mouth, as streams of tears dropped into the floor.

Then Bryce pushed Clay down, Clay's front pushed to the ground, as Bryce pulled off Clay's pants, Clay was just, he couldn't feel anything. He felt,  
Empty.  
His body was broken down because of Bryce, his face was filled with cuts, and bruises, as the hard concrete pressed on his face he was weeping, as he was forced to be quiet, his underwear was ripped off of his upper body, as he felt Bryce's member rub his hole, he tried to call for help but it was too late, as the pain took his consciousness.  
-


End file.
